


disguised in your sheets (human’s not such a bad thing to be)

by skeppysbbh



Series: A Constant Headache [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming out (sorta ig), Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Talking abt Marriage, This shit is gonna give you diabetes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like lmanberg, one (1) mention of dnf, porn with a little plot, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh
Summary: In reality, they were much, much past friendship.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: A Constant Headache [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035861
Comments: 26
Kudos: 461





	disguised in your sheets (human’s not such a bad thing to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! this is my first post on this alt acc (I’m not telling you my main sorry), and I’m really excited to dump all my skephalo shit onto y’all. I fell back into this fandom a few weeks ago and lemme tell you that I had so many ideas,, anyways pls enjoy 
> 
> Screen names are used in this fanfic bc I’m a lil uncomfortable with using their irl names
> 
> Disclaimer: DO NOT, under any circumstances, show the CCs or their friends this fanfic. This is just for writing practice and I don’t want anyone to be uncomfortable. If the CCs see it or are uncomfortable with something like this being published abt them this will be privated and/or deleted. Don’t be an ass in the comments please, if youre gonna harass me about writing skephalo then just block me and move on. I don’t wanna hear it. thank you, have a nice day and please enjoy the fanfic
> 
> Fic is inspired by Constant Headache by Joyce Manor :P

Early morning sunlight shines through the slats in the blinds, landing on the king-sized bed. It’s just past 8:00, and the sun is rising into a cloudless sky. 

Laying in the aforementioned bed are BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, passed out after a particularly exhausting day of streaming. It had been particularly draining keeping their “just friends” facade going, when in reality they were much, much past just friendship. They shared a home and a bed at this point. 

Not that the fans knew that, of course. They’d probably break the internet with the news of Bad’s and Skeppy’s epic romance. 

Skeppy’s eyes blink open, the increasing amount of light in the room waking him. Sighing, he rubs the sleep from his eyes before rolling back over. Bad, is, of course, still fast asleep. He’s never been a morning person. 

The younger boy smiles lazily at his lover’s relaxed face. He’s adorable. 

Bad’s eyelids flutter once, twice, and Skeppy perks up, expecting those stunning green eyes to open. However, the older boy quickly dispels this idea with a loud snore, snuffling in his sleep. 

Skeppy has to stifle a giggle, and bites down on the sleeve of his hoodie to keep quiet. He doesn’t want to risk waking up his boyfriend, and face a grumpy partner for the rest of the morning. 

“...Skeppy..” 

Bad’s voice startles said boy, and he whips his head around to find a still-sleeping Bad mumbling away.

It’s not uncommon for him to talk in his sleep, and Skeppy’s gotten quite used to it during the past few months. Sometimes Bad says some.. questionable things, but he’s dreaming. You can’t blame the guy. 

“Mhm, Skeppy…” There’s the sound of bedsheets shifting as the older boy rolls onto his stomach. Skeppy watches intently. He has a feeling he knows what kind of dream this is, but he wants to wait and let his desire smolder for a bit. It’s always better that way. 

Bad’s eyes flutter again, and Skeppy watches in part amusement, part lust, as his hips begin to grind against the mattress. 

It’s  _ very  _ obvious as to what’s going on, and Skeppy can only just stop himself from shoving his hand down his pajama pants and getting off alongside his boyfriend. Bad’s little grunts and pants he’s making as he thrusts against the bed are really, really hot. 

A hand flies up to grip the bed sheets as Bad continues to squirm against the bed, lost in his heated dream fantasy. 

“Ahn.. Skeppy, please.. right there..” He whimpers, and so much blood rushes downwards that Skeppy gets a little woozy. Bad often has dreams, but dreams like these are always a special treat. 

The bed springs start their all-too-familiar squeaking as Bad’s movements speed up. He’s groaning nice and loudly now, and Skeppy can’t restrain himself anymore. 

He slides closer to the taller boy, the soft swish of the sheets adding to the symphony of gentle sounds filling the room. 

Skeppy presses himself up against his boyfriend, letting his warm breath ghost across Bad’s exposed neck. He presses his lips to his jawline, nibbling and kissing in a tender attempt to wake up Bad.

Sure enough, green eyes flutter open, and Bad blinks several times, half dazed, half aroused. 

“Nhh.. g’morning Geppy..” 

Skeppy grins, and practically purrs out, “Good morning baby. What were you dreaming about?” 

“My boyfriend..” Bad answers. He’s still hard.

The brown-eyed boy smirks, sliding a hand between the cream-colored sheets to cup the bulge in Bad’s striped pajama pants. He gets cold easily, especially now, in the middle of winter. 

Bad huffs out a breath of pleasure. Skeppy’s fingers tease at his trapped erection, purposefully not providing the friction he needs. It’s both frustrating and thrilling, and he’ll enjoy almost every minute of it. 

“Did your dream go… something like this?” With a wink, Skeppy  _ finally  _ wiggles Bad’s pajama pants off. The taller boy can’t help but giggle at the sudden tickling of fabric. Sleepy smiles at his laughter, sleepy half-hooded eyes warm, and suddenly Bad’s heart clenches in overwhelming love. 

Skeppy’s touch is like the ocean against sun-scorched skin. Soft, cool, but breathtaking all the same. 

Bad will drown in this man. 

A pair of lips press against his own, and Bad opens his mouth with a soft moan. They kiss, long and deep and it feels so  _ right _ it almost hurts. 

Skeppy’s hands are in his boxers now, and Bad would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited as to where this was going. He bites his lip, impatient. 

“Geez, Bad, someone’s excited..” Skeppy purrs. The taller man doesn’t say anything, but the pink blush dusting his pale cheekbones tells exactly how he feels. 

“Will you just.. get on with it, Skeppy?” He whines, his thighs sliding together in an attempt to gain friction. “I haven’t got all day.” 

Skeppy lets a mischievous grin slip onto his face. “It’s Saturday and as far as I’m aware, you’ve got no plans. So yes, we  _ do  _ have all day.” 

“Really, Skeppy?” Bad throws his head back onto the pillow with an exasperated sigh.  _ It’s too early for this shit.  _

“Don’t worry babe, I won’t keep you hanging forever, just enough to have my fun.” Skeppy replies mischievously. Bad rolls his eyes. Skeppy is a brat, and he always makes sure to remind his boyfriend of that fact. It’s unbelievably frustrating. The sheets are flung off of Bad unceremoniously, allowing Skeppy to happily straddle him. 

Skeppy’s hips move in a slow but tantalizing rhythm, allowing Bad a rare taste of what’s to come. Skeppy loves foreplay, and while Bad likes it too, it’s the length of said activity they disagree on. 

The smaller boy grinds his hips down especially hard, and then there’s a soft thump as Bad promptly flips them over and presses Skeppy into the mattress. He presses his legs roughly open, grinding his clothed erection into Skeppy’s ass. 

“No teasing today, baby. We’re being romantic this morning, okay?” Bad says, and it’s so adorably cheesy Skeppy bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Really? Romantic?” He retorts, making Bad flush with embarrassment. He throws his head back onto the pillow with an: “Oh, Bad, make sweet  _ love  _ to me!!” 

Bad leans down and kisses him to shut him up, which certainly does the trick. Skeppy abandons all attempts to mock him and leans into the kiss with a soft little moan that has the older man’s hips grinding into him again. 

They rock their bodies together lazily, enjoying the delicate warmth from the winter sun and each other. It feels like they’re in a pool of bliss, each movement sinking them further down into a place where everything feels so  _ damn good _ . 

Finally, Bad’s boxers are tossed haphazardly onto the floor, Skeppy’s shirt and boxer briefs soon following. The bed creaks slightly as Bad shifts himself over to grab lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. 

The next few minutes are a blur of fullness and slickness and heat as Bad’s careful fingers stretch Skeppy open. He’s so gentle, always careful to make sure Skeppy isn’t hurting. It reminds the smaller man just why he fell for him. 

“I think you’re stretched enough… ready?” Bad asks, and Skeppy eagerly nods. He’s been so ready. 

The taller man pulls his fingers out reluctantly, leaving Skeppy whimpering at the emptiness. He feels hollow, empty with a hole only Bad can fill both physically and mentally. He conveys this with a wiggle of his hips and a whimper, signaling Bad to  _ just get the hell on with it _ . 

“Shh, I’ve got you, darling. Let me just get the-“ 

Skeppy’s one step ahead of him. His tan fingers slide across the bedsheets to grasp the foil condom packet. 

He flings it at Bad, who flinches as it smacks him unceremoniously on the face. 

“Really, muffin?” 

Skeppy smirks. “Yep.” 

“Remind me why I’m dating you again?” Bad shoots back, ripping the condom packet open and retrieving the condom from inside with slick fingers. 

Skeppy flings a hand up to his mouth in mock indignation. “Why, you were just saying a few minutes ago that you would rather us be ‘romantic’ this morning, and now you question our love?” He responds. Bad looks frustrated.

“Because I did want to be romantic, but if you’re going to continue to be a brat, then I’ll have to be rough with you!” He bursts out, and Skeppy smirks. 

“Mmm.. I like it when you’re rough with me…” He moans out, and Bad smacks him lightly on the thigh in a plea to just get him to  _ shut up _ . 

The air fills with palpable tension, neither backing down, before the static is broken by Bad leaning in and placing a tender kiss on Skeppy’s lips. 

The tense atmosphere is broken instantly, instead changing to a sweeter, more passionate tone. It’s  _ good _ . 

“Mhm, lift your pretty legs for me, sweetheart?” Bad asks, and Skeppy complies instantly, allowing the taller man to quickly slide the condom on, cover himself in lube, and line himself up at Skeppy’s entrance. 

He presses in slowly, so slow Skeppy feels almost dizzy with anticipation. He needs  _ more _ , to be filled completely in the most intimate way possible. Bad feels like a refuge, a port in a fierce hurricane, grounding him. 

Bad’s hands slide to Skeppy’s hips, pulling him gently onto his cock. It’s gentle, intimate, he rubs circles into his soft, tanned hipbone. It’s always like this when it’s just them, but this feels different. It feels like the world has fallen away and the man beneath him is the only other person alive. He’s his oxygen. 

“Ahn..Bad?” Skeppy’s voice pulls Bad back to his current task. He’s fully seated inside, and the smaller man’s legs are trembling with need. 

“Can I move?” 

Skeppy nods frantically, a little moan of need escaping his plump lips. He needs it bad. 

Bad is happy to oblige, circling then grinding his hips in slowly. It takes significant willpower not to take him fast and rough like he does on hot summer nights or after streams when they’re both so pent up they need to fuck it out, but right now isn’t about that. It’s about sharing his love for Skeppy in the most intimate way possible. 

He leans his torso over Skeppy, their faces horizontal to each other. He adjusts him with a soft jolt, letting Bad get a deeper angle and moving Skeppy into a more comfortable position. 

“Good?” Bad asks, and Skeppy moans in response. 

“Yeah… so good..” 

“Want me to go faster?” 

Skeppy nods. “Please.” 

Bad speeds up his thrusts, rolling his hips at angle, trying to find that  _ one  _ spot that made Skeppy go wild- 

“Ah!” 

_ There it is.  _

Keeping up his rhythm, Bad can’t help but be distracted by how  _ beautiful  _ Skeppy looks sprawled out beneath him. His eyelids are fluttering, his hair fluffed from sleep, his mouth opened just a bit, soft little moans and whimpers escaping his throat as Bad fucks into him. It’s almost breathtaking. 

A sudden whine rips from Skeppy’s throat as Bad drives his hips deeper, conveying his pleasure. Their bodies move together like clockwork, so naturally after years of doing this. Skeppy opens his eyes, his thighs trembling, and Bad gives him a shaky, pleasure-filled smile. 

They are in love in this early morning light, Skeppy’s soft face flush with pleasure and joy and  _ love _ , Bad’s face mirroring him as he fucks him sweetly. It’s not exactly overly gentle, but it’s tender and real and raw and it’s  _ them _ , all that they are, together. 

Skeppy presses a hand onto Bad’s abdomen, halting the movement of his hips. The space between them is hot, contradicting the chilly air of their room and the snow blanketing the ground outside the window, and they’re both sweating as they chase their release. 

“Can I ride you?” Skeppy asks, and Bad nods, pulling out of him and rolling onto his back. It’s careful, practiced, and the shorter male gives his cock a few good strokes before straddling Bad’s hips once more and sinking back down onto him without preamble. 

Skeppy controls the pace now, and he doesn’t hold back, thighs flexing as he moves up and down. All Bad can do (all he really wants to do), is grab those beautiful hips and move with him. 

A hand slides down to meet Bad’s, and Skeppy gently interlaces their fingers. It seems fitting that the first romantic advance Bad made all those years ago is mirrored here, in this bed. 

Bad wraps his other hand around Skeppy’s waist, letting his fingers explore his lower back and tease the twin dimples above the curve of his ass. He presses gently inward, pulling Skeppy closer to him. 

They kiss, Skeppy never stopping his movements. He’s getting more frantic though, every brush of Bad’s cock inside him bringing him closer to the point of no return. 

“Fuck, ‘m gonna come soon,” Skeppy breathes out. His forehead is slick with sweat and his face is flushed, but somehow he still manages to look flawlessly gorgeous. 

Bad grunts out an agreement. He’s getting close too, the burning deep in his stomach slowly growing into a raging fire. Quickly, he rustles up some motivation and begins bouncing Skeppy up and down on his cock faster. The ensuing noise that earns him has him going harder. 

It’s becoming clear neither of them will last much longer, so Bad connects their lips tenderly, contrasting the somewhat rough sex they’re having. It’s sweet and Skeppy can practically feel the love radiating off of him. He sends some right back. 

Bad suddenly pulls away with a gasp, his hips stuttering one, two, three times before he groans deeply and comes  _ hard _ . 

In his bliss-filled daze, he vaguely remembers Skeppy hasn’t come yet, and so with a few lazy strokes of his hand, that problem is quickly remedied. 

Both men pant heavily for a few seconds, riding out their orgasms together. It’s good, so good that all they want to is stay in this feeling forever. 

Unfortunately, reality and the limits of their bodies pull them back to earth, and Bad gently pulls out, slipping the used condom off, tying it and tossing it into the wastebasket a few feet away from their bed. 

Skeppy lets himself slide off of Bad, landing on the sheets with a soft  _ thump _ . Waves of the fading euphoria from his orgasm melt into a content, warm buzzing in his chest. His whole body is pleasantly ablaze with feeling. He could bask in this afterglow forever. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get that chance, because Bad is reaching right across his field of vision to grab the wet wipes they have stashed on the bedside table. 

Reluctantly, the younger man sits up, only to have Bad’s gentle but firm hand press his hip back down into the mattress. 

“Let me take care of you, alright?” 

Skeppy is all too happy to do that, laying his head back onto the pillow as Bad gathers the wipes. “Love you, Bad.” 

“I love you too, you adorable muffin!” Bad replies, a smile spreading over his face. His hand brandishes a wet wipe, and Skeppy turns over to allow him to wipe his hips and stomach clean of his own release. 

Strong, pale hands gently grasp Skeppy’s tan thighs and lift them, giving Bad access in order to clean the space between his thighs. Cleanup is easier when Bad uses a condom, but still necessary regardless due to the copious amounts of lube. 

When they’re done, Skeppy manages to haul himself out of bed to grab them both a glass of water from the bathroom. 

He spares a moment to look at himself in the mirror and starts laughing. He has the worst sex hair  _ ever _ . That, coupled with the purple-red love bites on his neck and his flushed face, he looks thoroughly fucked. Which, of course, he  _ is.  _

Bad coos when he returns to the room, a dopey grin on his face. He’s a major cuddler after sex, and it’s pretty damn cute. 

Skeppy hands him a glass of water, which he drinks happily. “Thanks for the water!” He chirps brightly. Skeppy moves to set his glass on the bedside table, but Bad stops him. 

“Ah, drink some of that! Hydration is important, especially after what we just did.” Skeppy rolls his eyes, but takes a gulp of the water anyways.

As soon as he puts the glass down, Bad wraps his arms around Skeppy’s torso and pulls him back into bed, making him yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. “Have you forgotten I’m a cuddler?” Bad asks cheekily, and Skeppy squirms playfully in his grasp. 

“Let me go, you’re all sweaty and gross!” The younger man protests, but Bad only squeezes him harder. 

“Nope! You’re stuck with me now!” 

Skeppy lets out a loud sigh, but snuggles into Bad’s bare chest anyaways. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t comfortable, and his whole body is loose and tingly from all the feel-good chemicals currently coursing through his blood. 

Bad turns his head to look down at Skeppy. He presses a soft, reverent kiss into his mussed hair. He looks like a god in this golden light, pink lips swollen from kisses and bites, his tan skin practically glowing, his long eyelashes fluttering up and down like some beautiful, exotic butterfly. 

_ Maybe he’s secretly Apollo _ , Bad thinks to himself,  _ banished to earth because of his mortal sins _ .  _ No wonder he’s so arrogant. He’s lucky I fell for him.  _ It’s a sweet, if unrealistic thought. Nevertheless, he enjoys it. 

“Hey, Bad?” The man whispers out, catching his attention. 

“Yes?” 

“What..” Skeppy pauses slightly, considering his next words. “What would it be like if.. if this was forever?” 

Bad blinks twice, thinking about those words, before he realizes- 

“Are you proposing to me, you little muffin?” He blurts out, and Skeppy shoves his face into Bad’s chest, his face burning. 

“No!! I just.. was thinking about the future- our future!” He responds quickly. “It would be nice, you know? Finally settling down together, our dogs, maybe kids… not yet of course, but someday..” He trails off, waiting for Bad’s reaction. 

“You’d- You’d want that with  _ me _ ?” 

Skeppy looks up, trying to read the older man’s face. “Yes! Who else would I want it with? Dream?” He finishes sarcastically, and Bad snorts.

“George would probably have a problem with that.” He retorts back, Skeppy’s chest beginning to contract with laughter as he starts giggling hysterically. It’s contagious, and soon enough, Bad finds himself laughing along with him. They’re both lovesick idiots. 

  
  


Bad turns serious. “Skep, if that’s something that you’d  _ really _ want…I feel the same, you little muffin. I’d like this to be more than what it is now, not that I don’t like what we have going on right now! Just.. I want to be open with others about our relationship. We’ve been hiding the fact we’re dating for almost two years, and I’m tired of being afraid of accidentally revealing our real status. I don’t care if we get hate, maybe it’s time we come clean to our viewers. I’m your boyfriend, and I don’t care who knows it. Maybe one day, I’ll even be your husband. I don’t know what I’m doing, honestly. I’m pretty clueless at almost everything. I only know this, muffin, I want  _ you _ , all of you. I want to tell the whole world you’re mine. Got that?” 

  
  


He glances down to see Skeppy with tears in his eyes. He looks… the most emotional Bad’s ever seen him. 

“Ah, but if that’s not what you want then we can slow it down a little-“ 

Then Skeppy is sliding up so he’s face to face with his boyfriend, and mutters out a shaky, “shut up,” and smashes their lips together so hard Bad’s a little stunned. 

The first kiss is long and hard and hungry, raw and emotional. The next kiss is softer, sweeter, and Skeppy makes a choked little noise of happiness from his throat that has Bad’s heart swelling in his chest. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss for what seems like hours. Neither of them want to stop, and each touch of their lips leaves them craving more. It’s like a drug, they’re addicted to each other. 

Somewhere along the line, Bad’s hands get tangled in Skeppy’s hair, his fingers tracing shapes into his scalp. It makes the shorter man curl his toes and press further into their kisses. 

When they finally part, breath mingling in the space between their mouths, Skeppy grins. 

“I’ve always wanted that. You have no idea.” He responds, and Bad huffs out a breathless laugh. 

“I think I have some idea.” 

Just then, Bad’s phone starts ringing, and he bolts upright. 

“Shit, I forgot I had a sponsor stream today!!” He squeaks out, and Skeppy responds with a mocking, “Language!” 

Bad slaps him playfully on the arm, practically falling out of bed in order to put on a pair of shorts and shirt. He’s frantic, although it’s already past his starting time. 

Skeppy bowls over in laughter when Bad tries to put on a pair of pants one-handed and promptly falls face-first onto the floor. The older man scowls at him. 

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” 

This only makes him laugh harder, and Bad rolls over onto his back. His green eyes seem to bore holes into the ceiling. 

Finally, he wiggles into sweatpants and one of his Deadpool shirts. Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, he gives Skeppy a quick peck on the cheek before hauling ass downstairs to his recording room. 

Skeppy flops back onto his back and checks Twitter, idly scrolling for a few minutes before typing up a tweet. His black-painted nails tap against the screen as he writes, trying to figure how he can fit his feelings into 280 characters. 

_ @SaintsofGames and I have something to tell you…  _

Skeppy decides to go the silly route. It’s easier than being too genuine. Being vulnerable still scares him, if he’s being honest. 

He attaches a selfie he snapped of them in bed a few days ago, Bad kissing his cheek as a smile is clearly displayed on Skeppy’s face. It’s a sweet photo for sure, and it’s probably the best one to use for this kind of thing.

When the tweet is finished, he saves it to his drafts, deciding to talk to Bad about tweeting it out later. After the conversation they had, one thing is clear:

  
  


_ It’s time to stop hiding.  _

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, pls consider leaving a nice comment or kudos!! It feeds my motivation <3 thank you for reading!!!


End file.
